1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is in the field of computer peripheral devices, and pertains more particularly to keyboards.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an increased demand for keyboard input devices not only working well with a computer, but which also work well with the user. When the computing devices are used in hot or cold environments, the user may experience efficiency reductions due to the temperatures from having to remove their hands from the keyboard to warm them or wipe them off.
What is needed, therefore, are keyboards that the top surface temperature can be adjusted to overcome the above shortcomings.